Red Hair Man
by asisten madjikan shim-jung
Summary: Changmin bertemu seseorang rambut merah dengan sorot mata yg selalu membuatnya penasaran lalu terseret dalam hubungan tanpa nama dan surreal. (Changmin-Yunho/long one-shoot/NC-17 (mention sex)/Angsty, absurd, depressed)
1. Chapter 1

Intinya ini terlahir dari kebanyakan baca cerita absurd Haruki Murakami.

Jadi berhati-hatilah~

.

.

.

**Red Hair Man**

Changmin-Yunho/NC-17 (mention sex)

Angsty, absurd, bittersweet, depressed

**Warning**: don't read if u're in bad mood/depressed

**Note: **Ini adalah long one-shoot dan ada pasangannya. Jadi tulisan yang di-bold ada hubungannya atau akan dijelaskan di spin-off/sekuel.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**RED HAIR MAN**

_He has deep red hair with cold eyes._

_His long beautiful finger always in slow motion when touch anything._

_...when touching me too._

_Dislocate me from my own brain._

* * *

Changmin selalu duduk di tempat ini selama seminggu terakhir karena pekerjaan, karena kliennya meminta bertemu di sini. Semula sih begitu tapi di hari terakhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tetap bertahan seminggu kemudian. Tanpa alasan.

Bukan...

Hanya satu alasannya.

_That red hair man._

Changmin duduk di kafe terbuka di mall yang cukup ramai, apalagi saat jam makan siang, namun semua keriuhan itu tak pernah sampai ke dalam kepalanya. Isi otaknya sudah terlalu dipenuhi sosok pria dengan rambut merah yang duduk di kafe seberangnya.

Changmin memperhatikan pria itu selalu sendirian dan duduk sangat lama, bahkan meski tanpa membawa apa-apa. Itulah yang membuatnya penasaran dan terus memperhatikan. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Kenapa dia tidak bosan? Tapi yang orang itu lakukan hanya diam, membaca atau menulis sebentar, memainkan ponselnya dan sesekali merokok.

Dari balik kacamatanya, Changmin tanpa segan memandangi pria itu hanya bermodalkan laptop di meja sebagai kamuflase. Dia benar-benar mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebagai freelancer web-toon tapi setiap beberapa menit melirik sosok itu. Pernah beberapa kali tanpa sengaja bertatapan namun akhirnya tak ada kelanjutan apa-apa. Mata itu hanya balas memandang Changmin tanpa ekspresi. Changmin yakin pria itu tahu dia perhatikan namun tak peduli. Entah kenapa dia merasa lega tapi juga ada sebersit kecewaan.

Toh hubungan tanpa kata yang aneh ini, bahkan tanpa tahu nama atau apapun, membantu Changmin mengerjakan projectnya. _Red hair man_. Biarlah tetap seperti ini untuk sementara waktu.

Tapi tepat hari ke-8 duduk, Changmin mendapat note dari seorang pelayan kafe.

_"Come here"_

Hanya tertulis itu namun dia tahu siapa yang menulisnya. Changmin tertegun.

Changmin kemudian melirik ke kafe di seberangnya dengan takut-takut. Pria itu duduk memunggunginya. Ini pertama kalinya terjadi sejak mereka saling mengetahui eksistensi masing-masing dan itu membuatnya merasa takut.

Perlukah ke sana? Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku ke sana? Apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti? Apa yang akan terjadi pada kami?

…

_Kami?_

…

Changmin berdecih untuk dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya terlalu banyak berfantasi seperti cerita karangannya selama ini.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang dan jantung berdebar, Changmin meremas kertas itu dan melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berjalan menyusuri pagar pembatas lantai yang rasanya begitu jauh hingga sampai ke tempat pria itu berada.

Changmin hanya berdiri diam di depan meja pria itu. Entah kenapa memandangnya dari dekat benar-benar membuat nafasnya sesak. Selama ini dia selalu berfantasi seperti apakah sosok itu dari dekat dan ternyata ini melebihi fantasinya. _He looks unreal_.

_Jangan-jangan dia menghilang jika kusentuh?_

Pria dengan rambut merah itu hanya memandang tanpa ekspresi sambil mengaduk kopinya. Di depan kursi seberangnya ada sebuah cangkir. Utuh.

"Setelah cangkir kedelapan."

Changmin menelan berat ludahnya. Dia tahu selama ini selalu ada satu cangkir ekstra setiap kali pria itu duduk namun tak pernah ada yang meminumnya. Jadi itu untuknya?

"Mianhe."

Changmin menyeret kursi itu dan mendudukinya dalam diam. Dia merasa awkward tapi sepertinya tidak dengan pria di depannya ini. Rasa-rasanya seperti stalker yang ketahuan menguntit. Pria itu menghela nafas dan mengaitkan jari-jarinya di depan dagunya. Kali ini ekspresinya terlihat begitu jengah._ Jari-jarinya bagus sekali._

"Jangan-jangan kamu sudah tahu namaku."

"Tidak."

"Jangan bohong."

"Aku serius."

Pria itu tersenyum puas. "Pasti kamu menamaiku red hair man."

"Kamu cenayang?"

Pria itu kini terkekeh pelan. Changmin baru menyadari giginya yang bagus dan matanya menyipit lucu saat tertawa. Wajah dinginnya benar-benar hilang. Tahi lalat di atas bibir sebelah kanan pria itu membuatnya terlihat semakin menarik.

"Hidupmu pasti membosankan," pria itu berkata dengan penuh percaya dirinya meski tidak memandang dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Mulai sekarang hidupmu tidak akan membosankan lagi."

Saat itu Changmin tidak tahu apa maksud kalimat tersebut.

Namun dugaannya hidupnya akan berubah saat menghampiri meja pria itu memang benar.

Hidup Changmin yang begitu-begitu saja langsung jungkir balik ketika pria itu menjabat tangannya. Bukan untuk saling memperkenalkan nama, tapi sebuah janji untuk bertemu lagi. Itulah yang terjadi dan terus berulang.

Masih tanpa nama dan hanya sederet angka nomor telepon.

Changmin menemukan dirinya mengobrol dengan pria itu di tempat yang sama dengan pesanan minum yang lebih seringnya sama juga. Sebenarnya obrolannya pun tak banyak karena lebih sering terjebak hening yang aneh. Pria itu tetap dingin dan menjawab sekenanya, meski kadang melontarkan hal lucu, namun Changmin tahu itu tidak tulus. Herannya, toh Changmin masih bertahan dengan suka rela karena dia suka memandangi mata pria itu yang bening dan jarinya yang bagus. Orang itu seperti magnet.

"Kamu ingin kita pindah tempat? Sepertinya kamu bosan."

"_I'm fine…._" Changmin ingin mengatakan 'selama denganmu' tapi urung dilakukannya. "_But it's up to you."_

"Baiklah. Semoga kamu tidak menyesal nanti."

Lagi-lagi Changmin tidak tahu apa maksudnya tapi juga tidak menanyakannya. Entah kenapa ia senang dengan ketidakpastian seperti ini. Mungkin memang benar, hidupnya terlalu membosankan. Membuat cerita yang menarik untuk orang lain tapi hidupnya sendiri tidak punya kisah menarik. Ironis.

"Kita akan kemana?" Changmin bertanya karena tiba-tiba pria itu mengajaknya pergi dengan mobilnya.

"Kamu benar-benar penasaran?"

"Tidak juga sih sebenarnya."

"Takut?"

Changmin memandang pria itu dengan kaget. Dia baru teringat kemana saja rasa takutnya selama ini. "Tidak," jawabnya tegas.

"Wow, kamu ini tidak takut padaku? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku ini berdarah dingin? Memperkosa lalu menjualmu? Itu lebih buruk daripada pembunuhan lho."

"Aku percaya kamu orang baik."

Pria itu memandang Changmin dengan serius selama beberapa detik saat lampu warna merah menyala. Jawaban yang benar-benar tegas. Lalu dia tersenyum begitu cerah hingga membuat Changmin terkesiap.

"Kamu benar, aku orang baik kok. Tapi aku tidak tahu setelah mengenalmu apakah tetap jadi orang yang baik."

Changmin tersenyum mendengarnya, baginya itu terdengar seperti pujian.

Mobil Audi hitam itu berhenti di tepi kota yang langsung berbatasan dengan pantai. Malam purnama yang cerah dengan kota yang masih ramai. Changmin mengikuti langkah pria itu masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe yang luas dan ramai. Ternyata ada acara nonton bareng. Mereka akhirnya bergabung menonton pemutaran film itu di halaman kafe dengan latar belakang pantai. Meski purnama dan laut pasang namun angin tidak terlalu kencang sehingga tetap nyaman untuk nonton film ramai-ramai.

Mereka bergabung ketika film sudah mulai sehingga tidak tahu judulnya apa. Filmnya komedi tapi mengharukan. Meski semua fokus menonton film itu, termasuk si rambut merah yang hingga tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menaikkan kakinya di sofa padahal biasanya selalu menjaga sikap. Tentu saja Changmin malah tidak bisa konsentrasi. Dia terlalu terpukau dengan semua ini. Suasana yang nyaman, bebas dan santai bersama seseorang yang ia sukai tanpa tahu namanya. Changmin lebih senang mencuri pandang melihat wajah pria itu yang seperti anak kucing ketika tertawa dan tak peduli entah berapa kali kaki mereka bersenggolan duduk di sofa karena ukurannya yang sempit untuk dua orang dewasa. Changmin yakin pria itu tahu ia pandangi tapi tidak peduli dan malah menikmatinya.

Lalu tangan mereka tak sengaja bersenggolan saat mengubah posisi duduk agar lebih nyaman.

Hati Changmin berdesir hingga tak berani lagi melirik pria di sebelahnya. Dengan ragu jari-jari Changmin bergerak menyentuh jemari yang selalu dikaguminya itu. Menyentuhnya seperti sebuah benda asing yang berbahaya. Jemari pria itu terkulai santai seperti sengaja menunggu untuk digenggam dan pada akhirnya itulah yang terjadi.

Changmin tersenyum ketika jarinya begitu pas berada di sela-sela jemari pria itu.

Changmin pun bisa menyelesaikan film itu hingga akhir dengan konsentrasi penuh.

Rupanya di kota pantai itu sedang ada festival film tahunan taraf internasional. Saat festival berlangsung maka seluruh kota ikut meramaikan dengan mengadakan banyak acara menarik secara gratis. Jadi selesai menonton film mereka ganti berjalan-jalan ke venue utama festival tak jauh dari situ untuk melihat-lihat. Ada banyak yang menjual souvenir ataupun sekedar promo film indie dan akhirnya Changmin malah membeli **gelang** yang terbuat dari jalinan tali.

"**Sepasang**?"

"Satu untukmu."

Pria itu terdiam beberapa saat tanpa ekspresi menerima gelang yang disodorkan Changmin. Yang terdengar hanyalah alunan lagu "Shall We Dance" dari band Daybreak yang manggung di salah satu sudut venue.

"Gomawoyo," ucapnya kemudian sambil mengenakan gelang itu di balik lengan kemejanya yang selalu rapi.

Changmin benar-benar lega mendengarnya. Dia tidak peduli lagi dianggap bodoh. Cinta memang bodoh kan?

_Cinta?_

Sepertinya berlebihan meski mungkin tidak salah juga.

"Ada apa?"

"Hmm?"

"Sepanjang hari kamu memandangiku."

"Sorry."

"Ah…seharusnya aku tidak perlu menanyakannya kan? Sorry."

Alis Changmin berjengit mendengar pria itu mengucapkannya dengan santai. _Dia tahu _tapi sepertinya itu tak ada artinya. Dibandingkan kecewa, Changmin malah merasakan antusiasmenya terhadap seseorang yang sudah lama hilang kini muncul kembali.

**_Inikah yang dinamakan 'hidup'?_**

.

.

.

Sebuah rasa optimis memercik di dalam isi kepala Changmin terhadap hubungan absurd ini. Dia percaya gelang itu akan mempertautkan kisah mereka lebih mendalam, lebih intim dan seksi mungkin. Jadi dia semakin percaya diri ketika bertemu lagi di kafe yang sama setelah pergi ke pantai itu.

"_You are glowing_."

"_Really_?"

Changmin tak menutupi senyumnya yang sekarang pasti sudah dihiasi semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Benar-benar menjadi remaja belasan tahun yang sedang jatuh cinta. "Kurasa itu karenamu."

_Ya ya ya….secara medis cinta itu memang bikin orang jenius jadi bodoh._

Pria itu tersenyum tulus hingga matanya melengkung lucu. "Aku merasa tersanjung."

"Kamu tidak keberatan kan?"

"Disukai laki-laki sepertimu tentu saja bukan hal yang buruk."

"Memangnya aku seperti apa?"

"_You are…..hot_."

"_Sounds pervert_."

"_Honestly, you are a wet-dream-walking_."

Changmin tak pernah menyukai jika ada yang berbicara seperti itu padanya, apalagi ketika hari masih terang dan ramai seperti ini. Tapi orang ini benar-benar menekuk logikanya yang paling konvensional sekalipun.

"Jadi apakah ini artinya 'iya'?"

Pria itu menumpukan wajahnya di satu tangan dan mengerutkan alis sebelum kembali berwajah datar. "Entahlah. Kurasa tidak."

Changmin menahan nafasnya dan seluruh warna di wajahnya lenyap. _Apa-apaan orang ini?! Setelah memujinya lalu mendorongnya ke jurang._

"Kamu tidak mengenalku kan? Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri."

Pria berambut merah itu benar dan Changmin mengakuinya.

Hal yang pasti diantara mereka hanya eksistensi masing-masing dan nomor telepon, selebihnya entah nyata entah tidak. Tapi toh tetap saja Changmin tidak bersikap berhati-hati. Sudah terlanjur. Seluruh hidupnya sudah diserahkan pada pria asing yang menggoda ini.

Baru menyerahkan hati sih tapi sepertinya jiwanya juga ikut terselip di sana.

Karena itu Changmin yang berinisiatif semakin dekat dan lekat, orang itu pun tak menolaknya. Sama ketika Changmin memberanikan diri mengajak bertemu di restoran hotel, bukan kafe biasanya lagi. Pria itu hanya menjawab "baiklah" dengan senyum polos, tapi matanya menunjukkan sebaliknya. Changmin puas dengan langkahnya ini.

Mereka menikmati makan malam yang menyenangkan, kalau tak ingin disebut romantis.

"Apakah kamu tidak keberatan jika malam ini menginap di sini?" tanya Changmin gugup. Dia melihat pria itu menghentikan gerakannya memotong daging steak.

"Baiklah, selama itu bersamamu."

Sesaat Changmin merasa ragu saat melangkahkan kaki ke kamar hotel karena pria itu begitu diam. Menjaga jarak. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar. _So damn awkward._

"_What do you want? Sex?_" mata pria itu tetap menatap televisi yang dinyalakannya begitu masuk tadi, tayangan porno dari channel TV Perancis sepertinya. "_You want me to fuck you or you're the one to fuck me?_"

Changmin merasa wajahnya terbakar. Semua di luar dugaannya. Selama mengenal pria di depannya yang sibuk mengganti channel TV ini tak sekalipun dia blak-blakan. Sialnya Changmin tak dapat memastikan pria ini marah atau bagaimana karena tetap berekspresi datar.

"Aku ini semacam fantasi seksmu kan?"

Changmin menelan ludahnya berat. _Pria itu lebih dari benar. _

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Changmin berurusan dengan cinta maupun seks, dan sepertinya dia membuat semuanya berantakan.

"_This is your first time? With men or…_"

"_I am virgin_."

"Oh."

"Kecewa?"

Rambut merah pria itu tampak berkilau aneh ditimpa cahaya lampu kamar yang temaram. Jawaban itu membuatnya menatap Changmin lama dan masih tanpa ekspresi.

"_I don't know_."

Lalu malam itu mereka hanya tidur dengan saling memunggungi.

No sex.

No kissing.

Meski malu oleh kejadian malam itu namun Changmin memutuskan kembali menemui pria rambut merah. Pasrah dengan otaknya yang tidak dijinakkan untuk terus menampilkan gambaran pria itu. _Kecanduan_.

"Kupikir kamu tak mau menemuiku lagi."

"Kupikir juga begitu."

"Menyesal?"

Changmin menggeleng sambil menyelipkan rokok di mulutnya, mengalihkan kegugupannya. Pria itu tersenyum memandanginya. "_What?_"

"_Let's do it!_"

"_Doing what?_"

"Seks."

"Kenapa harus sekarang?" refleks Changmin menanyakannya dan jadi agak menyesalinya. Semoga tidak berubah pikiran karena pertanyaan ini.

"Karena aku baru yakin sekarang kalau kamu benar-benar menyukaiku. I'm not fans of one-night stand."

Changmin tersenyum bangga mendengarnya, merasa begitu dihargai dan merasa ada masa depan jelas tentang hubungan ini.

Akhirnya pria rambut merah itu menyeretnya kembali dalam sebuah perjalanan yang berakhir di tepi pantai (lagi). Perjalanan yang membuat Changmin gugup sehingga pria itu harus menggenggam tangannya erat.

Pria rambut merah itu tahu Changmin nervous sehingga mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai. Tidak menghiraukan sinar matahari yang terik hingga membuat mereka menyipitkan mata. Changmin pun sibuk terpana mengagumi sosok pria itu. Kulitnya yang putih menyembul dari lengan kemejanya yang turun terkena angin, bersinar di bawah terik matahari, menyatu indah dengan rambutnya yang jadi sangat merah dan pemandangan birunya air laut. Lalu senyuman yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang menyilaukan. Begitu berbeda dengan kesempurnaan parasnya di keremangan malam.

_Perfect beauty is you._

_…only you._

Changmin hanya menuruti nalurinya dengan langsung menempelkan bibirnya di atas milik pria itu. Awalnya hening, tak ada yang bergerak, mungkin karena masih serba meragukan. Diterimakah atau harus diakhiri? Namun akhirnya tahu-tahu saja sudah saling mengecap dan menyesap apapun yang terjangkau oleh lidah di dalam mulut itu.

"Strawberry?" tanya Changmin heran ketika berhenti untuk mengambil persediaan oksigen.

"Iya. Aku suka strawberry dan sering memakannya."

Changmin tak mempercayai penglihatannya. Pria itu mengucapkannya dengan malu-malu seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan makan es krim. _Kenapa ada orang semanis ini?_

"Sering-seringlah memakannya. Aku menyukainya," Changmin menjilat lembut bibir pria itu yang kini tersenyum. "Rasanya manis."

Pria itu terkekeh pelan di permukaan bibir Changmin. Suaranya seperti alunan serenade.

"Tapi kamu jangan merokok lagi," pria itu mengecup ringan bibir Changmin. "Aku tidak suka aromanya."

Ini jadi hal pribadi pertama yang muncul diantara mereka dan Changmin menyukainya.

Mereka kemudian meneruskan bermain air di pantai diselingi tawa dan ciuman kecil, berpelukan dan bergumul hingga pasir pantai yang lengket menempel di seluruh tubuh.

"**Saranghae**."

Changmin akhirnya mengatakan itu pada orang yang saat ini berada di bawah tubuhnya, posisi terakhir saat mereka berciuman. Dengan jelas dilihatnya orang itu terkejut lalu tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan kecupan ringan.

"Let's go."

_Tak ada jawaban balasan._

Changmin berusaha untuk tidak kecewa. Sudah tahu bakal tidak dijawab tapi ternyata tetap saja rasanya menyebalkan begini.

Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan pantai yang sudah diselimuti semburat oranye matahari senja. Changmin teringat sebuah lagu lama ketika melihat matahari semerah darah menghilang di horizon laut dan tanpa sadar menggumamkannya.

_(*)__**Yuugeri ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou. Nakisou na kao o shite eien no sayonara**_

_(In the evening I saw with you the orange sun. You were look like going to cry, eternal goodbye)_

"Lagu yang sedih ya."

"Kamu paham bahasa Jepang?"

"Sedikit. Lagipula caramu menyanyikan begitu sedih. Kenangan pribadi?"

Changmin terkesiap, pikirannya mendadak kosong. Tiba-tiba otaknya begitu sibuk mencari file memori yang sepertinya hilang entah kemana. Sebuah file yang seharusnya tidak boleh hilang.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Changmin tak yakin yang membuat pria itu melirik curiga. "**Aku tahu lagu itu sejak lama dan menyukainya**. Hanya itu."

Mata Changmin masih menerawang ke arah langit. "Sepertinya hanya karena itu."

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, yang penting aku menyukainya, apalagi jika kamu yang menyanyikannya."

Pria itu tersenyum saat mengucapkannya tapi entah kenapa itu tidak membuat Changmin tenang. Rasanya pria itu bersekongkol dengan dunia untuk menyembunyikan suatu memori tentang lagu itu. _Kapan dan kenapa aku menyukai lagu itu? _

Tidak berapa lama dari tepi pantai itu mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di sebuah rumah kecil. Semacam villa bungalow di resort tapi sepertinya ini milik pribadi. "Milikmu?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Maaf kalau berdebu. Aku sudah lama tak kesini. _Basically_, aku memang jarang ke sini sih."

Rumah itu tidak mewah ataupun berdesain istimewa ala milik konglomerat. Ukurannya kecil karena hanya ada satu ruang tamu, kamar mandi dan bedroom serta dapur. Changmin menyukai kamar tidurnya yang terbuka di atas ruang tamu dan menghadap jendela besar arah laut.

"Pasti menyenangkan saat membuka mata memandangi laut yang indah."

"Apalagi jika dilakukan berdua," bisik pria itu menggoda sambil lalu ke arah dapur menyiapkan minuman. Changmin merasa wajahnya memanas mendengar itu. Pikirannya sudah melantur kemana-mana karena sudah jelas malam ini akan mereka lewatkan bersama dan hanya ada satu kasur.

Malam itu mereka awali dengan obrolan ringan yang tanpa sadar diteruskan berciuman. Intens dilatari suara deburan ombak pasang di malam hari. Mistis. Bergairah. Tak rela melepas.

"_We are kissing right_?"

Changmin hanya mengangguk pelan, masih menjinakkan jantungnya yang serasa akan meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia tidak menyangka berciuman bisa membuatnya seperti mau mati begini padahal sudah ratusan kali melakukannya dalam berbagai posisi. Tapi kali ini memang tidak manis apalagi innocent. Hanya panas dan semakin menuntut untuk lebih.

"Kamu tetap tidak ingin tahu nama pria yang kamu cium ini?"

Changmin menggeleng dengan tegas. Otaknya sudah mulai jernih sekarang dan tangannya tidak gemetaran meski masih menggenggam erat baju pria itu seperti anak kecil yang takut dengan petir.

"Why?"

"Lebih seksi kalau begini."

Pria itu berusaha keras menahan tawanya hingga tubuhnya berguncang keras, membuat tangan Changmin yang sedari tadi menindihnya hampir terlepas. "O-o-kay..." jawaban itu meluncur susah payah di sela-sela tawanya.

"Kalau usia?"

"Aku tidak ingin ada panggilan apapun," Changmin menjawab dengan jengah dan kembali melekatkan bibir mereka. Kali ini lebih dalam, kuat, terburu-buru dan tidak ada sopan-sopannya. Pria itu berusaha menengahi dengan melepaskan ciuman itu. Dia merapikan rambut Changmin dan menyibakkan poninya lalu memandanginya dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

Changmin meleleh dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

_Damn! He is officially taken by this red hair man._

Pria itu kemudian memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium Changmin dengan lembut. Sebuah ciuman sederhana yang Changmin tahu ada cinta di dalamnya. Kedua tangan pria itu yang semula di leher Changmin turun menelusuri lengan dan berhenti di pergelangan tangan untuk menuntunnya berhenti di atas ikat pinggangnya. Nafas Changmin tercekat memegang sabuk itu. Lalu pria itu kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Changmin yang membuatnya melepas sabuk itu dengan sekali tarik.

Membiarkan malam melucuti mereka.

*Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan hasrat tak terkekang oleh rasa malu. Aku menginginkan lelaki itu. Dia tidak terburu-buru, sepasang tangan sabarnya memunculkan sensasi-sensasi yang belum pernah kurasakan dari tubuh tidak berpengalamanku.

Inilah pilihanku.

Dia tidak memaksaku.

Dalam kepompong pelukannya, aku merasa seakan segalanya baik-baik saja di dunia. Ketika berbaring, menatap malam berhujan di luar jendela, aku tahu akan mengikuti lelaki ini ke mana pun.*

"Kamu tetap tidak ingin tahu namaku?"

"Berapa kali aku bilang 'tidak'? Kenapa sih kamu selalu memaksa?"

"Hari itu pasti akan datang kan…"

"Aku tidak mau!" Changmin langsung memotong kalimat itu. Dia terlalu takut untuk mengetahui nama si rambut merah yang saat ini memeluknya dari belakang. Telanjang. Hanya kulit berbatas kain. "Identitas itu hanya memberikan prasangka. Aku tidak mau perasaan ini dicampuri apapun."

Pria itu menghela nafas dengan berat lalu mengecup ringan telinga Changmin sebelum berkata, "Kamu ingin kita seperti ini selamanya?"

Changmin mengangguk mantab. _Like a rockstar._

"Kamu tidak tanya pendapatku?"

Changmin menggeleng lalu terdengar suara tawa pelan dari balik punggung itu. "Aku yang akan mengakhirinya…dengan namaku."

_Dia benar dan Changmin tahu itu._

Mereka bercinta lagi malam itu, lagi dan lagi di malam-malam berikutnya. Semakin dekat dan melekat. Ya, dengan cinta, bukan mengikuti hawa nafsu kebinatangan dalam naluri mendasar manusia. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Changmin dengan hatinya yang selalu bahagia setiap menyentuh pria rambut merah itu.

Ketika pria itu menghunjamkan dirinya lebih dalam dan memberinya kesunyian semesta, Changmin merasakan dirinya kembali ke eksistensinya. Segumpal daging yang memiliki arti. _Complete_. Dalam satu hembusan nafas panjang, Changmin membalik posisinya menindih si rambut merah itu. Tawa pelan terlepas dari bibir tipis yang menggoda itu dan memandang balik ke dalam mata Changmin dengan santai namun tetap tak tertebak. Baru kali ini ia merasa _seksi. _Bercinta dengan pria misterius yang _georgeous _ini.

Feeling like a rockstar.

"_Still can't get enough of me?_"

Changmin menutup matanya sesaat ketika jemari panjang yang indah milik pria itu menyibakkan rambutnya dan menelusuri hidungnya. Pria itu berada di bawahnya, berantakan and glowing. _Bolehkah aku mengingat Tuhan di saat seperti ini? Sekedar untuk berterimakasih?_

"_Never._"

Namun ada satu perbedaan. Pria berambut merah itu membisikkan namanya tepat di telinga Changmin setelah mereka dihentak orgasme. Lalu keesokan harinya Changmin menemukan tempat tidur di sebelahnya kosong. Sekosong hatinya.

Begitulah seterusnya.

Eksistensi nomor telepon itu ada tapi tak pernah ada yang mengangkatnya lagi.

Hari terus berlanjut tanpa kehadiran pria berambut merah itu dengan memorinya tidak mau enyah. Changmin terus-terusan mengutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa masih mengingat nama itu. Mengutuki kenapa ucapan pria itu terwujud. Lalu mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Pria itu menghilang ditelan bumi setelah menyebutkan identitasnya. Tak tersisa apapun, bahkan aroma tubuhnya. Changmin hanya bisa terpekur di sudut kamarnya yang penuh kertas-kertas bergambar wajah pria itu. Kadang menangis, kadang marah atau malah kadang tertawa miris.

Dia lenyap, yang sialnya ikut membawa pergi jiwanya.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

"_Changmin-ah kemana saja kau? Bertapa di gunung mana? Kamu sudah terlalu lama tak menelepon kami."_

"_Oppa kemana saja kamu? Aku sering ke tempatmu tapi kamu nggak pernah ada. Ibu menanyakanmu terus. Kalau begini caranya aku akan lapor polisi."_

"_Ini lebih penting dari draft apapun, jangan pikirkan itu lagi, yang penting hubungi aku kalau kamu sudah pulang ya. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan memarahimu."_

"_Oppa bagaimana kondisimu? Jika ada apa-apa bilang saja."_

"_Min-ah jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu! Cepatlah pulang."_

"_**Sensei **__terus menanyakanmu. Sudah terlalu lama kamu tak belum mengambil obatmu lagi."_

"_Changmin-ah…ini sensei. Aku beberapa kali ke tempatmu tapi kamu tak ada. Sensei khawatir. Apa pria rambut merah itu __**mendatangimu lagi**__? Kamu sudah janji akan bilang ke sensei kan soal ini."_

.

.

Changmin membanting teleponnya yang terus menceracau itu.

Menyebalkan saja.

Tapi ternyata hatinya tidak sebahagia dugaannya melihat partisi telepon rumah itu terburai di lantai.

Changmin langsung teringat ponselnya dan mencarinya serampangan. Isi kamarnya benar-benar seperti habis disapu topan dan dia tidak peduli. Entah bagaimana ceritanya ponsel itu ditemukannya berdebu di atas lemari dan Changmin tak sempat untuk peduli. Saat ini ia hanya ingin memastikan nomor telepon seseorang dan tidak dia temukan meski berulang kali menelusuri seluruh kontak teleponnya.

Tercenung beberapa saat dalam kesedihannya tiba-tiba Changmin baru mencerna siapa-siapa saja yang meninggalkan pesan di telepon rumahnya tadi. _Sensei?_

_Brengsek! Tanggal berapa sekarang?_

Changmin kemudian mencari-cari kalender di kamarnya seperti orang kerasukan, namun tak ia temukan. Masih ada penanggalan di ponselnya namun saat membacanya pun tak ada gunanya. Changmin tak bisa mengingat terakhir kali melihat kalender pada tanggal berapa dan apa saja jadwalnya. Dunianya kosong melompong sekarang.

Lalu Changmin melihat tumpukan kertas dan buku yang menyampah di sudut kamar.

Tetap tak ingat.

_Sialan! _

Changmin mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi dan entah kenapa memutuskan untuk mandi dulu. Ia kaget melihat pantulannya di cermin. _Kapan terakhir kali aku bercukur?_ Bahkan ia tak merasa rambutnya sudah panjang sebahu. Changmin mengenyahkan hidupnya yang iba-tiba menjadi penuh pertanyaan itu dengan mandi. Air yang kelewat panas mengejutkan pori-pori kulitnya, ia juga mencukur cambangnya yang tebal dan memakai satu-satunya baju bersih yang teronggok di lemari pakaian. Entah yang lainnya kemana dan Changmin tidak peduli kenapa bisa begitu. Ia kemudian menyisir rambutnya rapi dan menguncirnya sambil berpikir nanti mampir salon untuk memotongnya.

_Bagaimana bisa aku punya rambut panjang? Aku membenci rambut panjang._

Meski tak bisa mengingat apapun, selain nama dan wajah pria rambut merah itu, Changmin mencoba mengumpulkan identitas dirinya yang tercecer dengan melangkahkan kaki ke kafe. Walau merasa gamang namun ia mempercayai saja langkah kakinya yang membawanya ke Lost Avenue Café, tempat pertama kali menemukan sosok itu.

Tapi pria berambut merah itu tak ada.

"Aaah…Changmin-shii! Lama tak bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa pemilik kafe ramah.

Changmin berusaha keras menemukan laci berisi memori sosok pemilik kafe ini diantara lekuk abu-abu otaknya. Nihil. Ya sudahlah.

"Lama ya? Berapa lama? Kabarku…..lumayan baikan."

"Entahlah aku juga tak ingat. Pastinya cukup lama," pria paruh baya itu menatap Changmin yang dirasakannya seperti tatapan prihatin. "Mau kopi seperti biasanya?"

Changmin mengangguk meski tak terlalu ingat "seperti biasanya" itu yang bagaimana. Asal saja dia mengambil tempat duduk dan mulai mengedarkan pandangan matanya. Seingatnya memang seperti ini bentuk kafe yang menjadi tempatnya bertemu pria itu. Atau jangan-jangan salah tempat?

"Apakah ada yang mencariku?" tanya Changmin ketika pria paruh baya itu memberikan cangkir kopinya.

"Tidak ada."

"Pria dengan rambut merah."

Pemilik kafe itu menggeleng. Mimik wajahnya menunjukkan dia jujur.

Semula Changmin berpikir mungkin pria rambut merah itu sengaja menyuruh pemilik kafe ini berbohong padanya, tapi menurut penglihatannya itu tadi jujur. Ya sudahlah.

Changmin menyesap kopinya. Rasa pahit langsung menyentaknya. _Sialan_. Dia yakin sebelumnya tak pernah meminum kopi sepahit ini saat bersama pria itu.

Rasa kesal membuat Changmin kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke area lain. Matanya berhenti pada sosok seseorang. Dia duduk sendirian sambil memainkan ponselnya dengan riang di meja bar.

Jantung Changmin seperti mau copot melihat sosok itu. Terlampau mirip dengan si pria rambut merah. Tanpa ragu Changmin langsung mendekati pria yang sedang ngobrol dengan salah seorang pelayan itu setelah menerima gelas pesanannya. Jus strawberry.

Mata Changmin membulat dan gerakan kakinya sekaku robot.

…

"Maaf….Anda Jung Yunho-shii?"

…

_Akhirnya nama sakral itu terlontar juga. _

Changmin tak menutupi keadaannya yang saat ini memandangi seluruh tubuh Yunho dari atas ke bawah. Memastikan. Rambutnya coklat terang panjang hampir menyentuh bahu, bukan merah dan pendek. Ia memancarkan kesan hangat dan ramah yang tak dimiliki pria itu. Tapi matanya saat tersenyum dan gaya tertawanya tadi sama persis.

Pria itu terlihat kaget namun tidak mempermasalahkannya. "Iya benar."

_Detik itu juga Changmin tahu dirinya benar-benar merasa puas._

Changmin menjulurkan tangan yang disambut agak ragu oleh pria itu. _Hangat. _Senyumnya makin puas melihat tidak ada gelang di tangan pria itu.

"Saya Shim Changmin."

Yunho tersenyum ramah meski memperhatikan Changmin dengan seksama. "Maaf, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Iya….tapi _pasti_ Anda tidak ingat."

.

.

.

**-THE END-**

.

.

* Quote from "Inferno" by Dan Brown

(*)_**Yuugeri ni kimi to mita orenji no taiyou. Nakisou na kao o shite eien no sayonara**_

taken from "Orenji no Taiyou" (OST Moon Child – Gackt feat Hyde)

.

.

**Author mau cuap-cuap:**

Oke Yunho….tolong jangan hantui saia dengan foto-fotomu di High Cut dengan tatapan mata itu beserta rambut merahmu! Cukup jari-jarimu yang indah itu bikin saia iri sebagai perempuan!

eng ing eng~~ siapa yang bingung baca ini? Wkwkwkk...

Atau ada yang mau tebak-tebakan (tak berhadiah) juga boleeeeeh...nanti saia jawab

Btw…

Ini akan ada spin-off judulnya "The Orange Sun Man" yang menjelaskan latar belakang kisah ini sih. Rencananya akan saia posting seminggu lagi, itu pun kalau yang merespon banyak sih. Kalau sepi tidak ada respon brarti lupakan saja...hahahaha~ Karena sebenarnya saia berpikir akan lebih bagus begini saja, lebih nampol karena misterius gitu. Toh sejak awal sih memang tidak berencana bikin spin-off.

Jadi enaknya spin-off/sekuelnya diposting tidak?

.

.

**Perhatian!**

untuk "Teenage Dream" jadwal update Desember, seharusnya minggu pertama. Selain krn capek juga krn antri ngerjain fic ultah setahun karirnya author sekaligus 10th anniversarry TVXQ. Sekian. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya dan dukungannya.

See u next time~~


End file.
